Everyone Loves Brianna
by pink-seafoam-and-sparkles
Summary: Some of us are in love with her, some of us are her BFFs. But, no matter how much or how little, one thing is clear: everyone loves Brianna. Scenes of each character interacting with the Breeze. T for Edilio mentioning guns. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have a new obsession now: Gone. So, here I am, writing random scenes from random characters' points of view about how much they love Brianna. This is chapter 1 of 3, and each chapter will have 3 scenes in it. (I'm saving Dekka and Jack's points of view for last.)There are major Plague spoilers. Happy holidays! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gone Jack and Brianna would have kissed by now!**

Edilio

"HI EDILIO!" I hear the voice that could only be Brianna. Who else could speak with such excitement, such speed? Who else would startle me on purpose while I'm teaching kids how to shoot a gun?

"Hello, Brianna.", I tell her, "By the way, screaming my name right before I'm about to shoot a gun isn't the smartest plan you've ever had."

Brianna just shrugs with her usual cocky grin on her face. "Whatever. I can run faster than a bullet, so it doesn't really matter if you accidentally shoot at me."

"You wanna join the class for today?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No thanks, my shoulder's itchy."

"What does that have to do with not wanting to improve your weaponry skills?", I ask her.

Again, Brianna shrugs. "I don't know."

She runs away before I can think, "That girl is so weird, yet we love her anyway."

** Lana**

**"Shhhhh! Get down!" Brianna turns around and tells me. Sam had sent Brianna and I to spy on Caine's side and see what was happening there. And if we could, we were supposed to find out what Astrid was doing. (He chose Brianna because she could run away before anyone saw her if there was any trouble, and me because I'm actually allowed on the other side.)**

**"On the ground?" I ask, grimacing at the muddy grass. I'm wearing a pair of white leggings that I borrowed from Diana, and she's not the forgiving type. Especially with the baby hormones making her moody.**

**Brianna rolls her eyes. "Of course on the ground! Where else would you want to get down?"**

**"Anywhere where Sanjit is." I laugh quietly and tell her, ignoring the look of disgust on her twelve-year-old face.**

**I might be _in_ love with Sanjit, but I certainly do love Brianna and her way with words.**

Sam

"Whatcha smiling about?" Brianna asks me. We're at a "Welcome Party" at the lake, getting to know everyone who just moved here with us, and then assigning houseboats later. Apparently Dekka, Jack, and I are the ones who planned it, but it must have been Jack and Dekka who did all the work, because I did nothing.

"One, a cute little boy just came up to me and said 'Sam Temple? I'm your number one fan!' and-"

I'm cut off by Brianna's "Awww".

"-And two, this is the best Nutella I've ever had in my life!"

Brianna laughs. "Those are some pretty cool reasons. You should be smiling."

Brianna sees Dekka walking toward us, and her expression changes.

"Oh, uh, I um, gotta go! Bye!" she says before running off in a blur of color.

As I say hi to Dekka I can't help but think that Dekka has good taste in girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am again, with another chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They made my week! I know I said I would put both Dekka and Jack in the last chapter, but Caine's in this chapter... and I decided that Chapter 2 needed a bit more love. Dekka's part takes place before Plague, because Brianna doesn't know how Dekka feels yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, its not mine.**

Dekka

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

"No, Brianna, I'm not going to let you straighten my hair with a random battery-powered flat iron you bought at the mall for two 'Bertos."

"Why not?"

"Because I like my hair the way it is!"

"But straightening hair is really, really fun!"

"So? Go ruin someone else's hair, not mine."

Brianna pouts. "I tried but Taylor already has straight hair, I wasn't allowed on the 'normal' side of town, and Astrid's door was locked, but John had told me that Sam was over, so I don't really want to know what they're doing in there."

There's a few seconds of blissful silence before Brianna has to ruin it by asking, "So can I? Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeee? I'll be your bestest friend! I'll love you forever and ever!"

Even though I know that Brianna won't really love me, I find myself agreeing, because that's just what love does to you. Stupid Aphrodite.

**Sanjit**

**"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" I ask Brianna.**

**"Yeah, I guess." Brianna replies. **

**"So why are you attempting to cartwheel at around the settlement at super speed where there is a very great possibility of you falling in the lake and drowning?"**

**"Because Danger's my name."**

**"Don't you mean your _middle_ name?" I ask, rolling my eyes. First she asks to be called The Breeze, and now Danger?**

**"Well, it **_**is**_** my middle name. And my first name. And my last name. Danger Danger Danger. Triple D. And that is NOT a bra size."**

**And Brianna, for the first- and definitely not last- time makes me crack up until my sides hurt. God, I love that girl. Well, I mean, as a friend. I already have a girlfriend.**

Caine

Brianna. One word. Three syllables. Seven letters. According to the name app that used to be on my iPod before it died, Brianna means "the strong one." Strong. What a fabulous word. Just what I want in everyone working for me. Strength. Strong enough to bully the others into worshipping me. Brianna fought those stupid, ugly, green bugs with me. She's a good fighter. No! Better than good! Brianna's an _amazing_ fighter. And her power as a three-bar would definitely come in handy. Not that I'd tell all this to Brianna's face, of course.

Brianna. **B**old. **R**esourceful. **I**mpulsive. **A**dventurous. **N**arcissistic. **N**aive. **A**ggressive. Brianna.

I want her on my side.


End file.
